


Dinosaurs ARE Real.

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, granissa, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: While watching Jurassic Park, Anissa realizes she wants a baby dinosaur. Grace is not having it.





	Dinosaurs ARE Real.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the Jurassic Park series. Lol.

“They will do this one day, you know,” Anissa said, setting her wineglass down on the coffee table and leaning back against Grace as they sat on the couch. Grace looked down at her.

“What? No, that mosquito in the amber thing isn’t even possible,” Grace insisted. “There’s no way to bring back the dinosaurs.” Anissa shook her head as Grace wrapped her arms around her.

“But what if it's like Jurassic World? Splicing a bunch of different animals' DNA into each other. They could do that.” Anissa said.

“Anissa, no,” Grace laughed as they watched a guy get eaten by a T-Rex in the movie. “Dinosaurs like these? They can’t bring back.”

“I can’t believe you’re so against dino cloning,” Anissa frowned as she sat up to look at her girlfriend. “How is it we live in a world where superheroes exist, yet you don’t believe they could bring back a velociraptor?” Grace rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think her girlfriend just enjoyed arguing with her.

“You can’t compare the cloning of a dinosaur with meta human abilities, babe. They aren’t comparable. I’m sorry, but you will never get that baby brachiosaurus you want,” Grace said, amused at her girlfriends insistence. Anissa frowned.

“Baby stegosaurus,” Anissa crossed her arms. “Keeping a brachiosaur in the house just wouldn’t be practical.”

“Oh but a huge stegosaurus is fine?” Grace asked with a chuckle. She leaned towards Anissa and kissed her. “If you want a pet, I'll get you a puppy. How’s that?”

“It’s not the same,” Anissa said, scrunching her face up. “What about a cute little newborn rhino? Or a little elephant?” She pretended to cradle a baby elephant in her arms, making her girlfriend laugh.

“You know that these baby animals grow up, right?” Grace asked. “They don’t stay little forever.” Anissa sighed.

“I just want a tiny dinosaur, like Blue. Maybe with fewer teeth,” Anissa grinned. “And if you won’t get me one, I’ll have to create one of my own.” Grace smiled and pushed Anissa back on the couch gently.

“Oh so now you’re going to clone them yourself,” Grace said, leaning over her girlfriend. Anissa nodded.

“I am a med student. I have access to all kinds of labs,” Anissa said with a shrug. Grace gave her a disbelieving look.

“Baby, I don’t think we can afford to feed a dinosaur,” Grace pressed her body against Anissa’s and kissed her underneath her jaw. “Besides, the only carnivore in this house is me, and it’s gonna stay that way.” Anissa tilted her head, giving Grace greater access to her neck.

“Carnivore huh,” Anissa said, running her hands up Grace’s arms and across her shoulders. “Didn’t you say you’re off meat this week?” Anissa moaned as Grace bit her neck roughly.

“I am,” Grace said, grinding her hips down into Anissa’s. “But I’m about to eat you.” Anissa moved to look at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you a farmer? Because that was super corny,” Anissa laughed. Grace looked at her and sucked her teeth.

“Oh, says the queen of corny lines! That’s fine. I could be an herbivore if you prefer,” Grace said as she moved away. Anissa shook her head.

“Nope, meat eater is fine,” Anissa said quickly, pulling Grace back down to kiss her. “Vegetables are overrated anyway.”


End file.
